U.S. Pat. No. 8,293,737, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes certain 1,8-naphthyridin-4(1H)-one compounds which are useful as anxiolytic agents. Such compounds include 1-ethyl-6-(indan-2-ylamino)-3-(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-1,8-naphthyridin-4-one (compound 1).

Compound 1 possesses anxiolytic activity without sedative side effects and therefore represents an attractive alternative to the 1,4-benzodiazepine class of anxiolytics such as diazepam.